Draconic Fates
by SinfulWright
Summary: One-Shot. The midst of the border between Nohr and Hoshido, war raged on. Characters of the deciding factor on who will fight or who will back away in order for those who want to achieve the Golden fruit for themselves. I have no intention of finishing it. It's pretty much a idea that spawned from me. Message me to adopt it.


Fire Emblem Fates x Kamen Rider Gaim

The Fate of Two Dragons

In the beginning there were three kingdoms…

Xander, Camilla, Elise, and Leo are on the floor kneeling from the pain and wounds they had received right after the battle against Hoshido soldiers. Nohrian's were scattered and mages were trying to heal as many as they could before they withdraw from the battle.

Nohr was a kingdom that held power over everything else, since kindness was a weakness.

Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi held eachother. Ryoma was breathing heavily as Takumi had an arm under him while Hinoka had Sakura on her back. Wounded and severily damaged, the Hoshido forces were also withdrawing from the might of Nohrian forces.

Hoshido, was the kingdom of light and kindness that valued family over all else. It would be family that will help save their kingdom.

A gloved hand patted Xander's shoulder before he walked past him. Xander tried to call out to him, but the boy just smiled. Camila cradled Elise and watched in sorrow. The boy leaned down and placed a innocent, yet loving peck to the purple woman's lips before patting the prone sister's head. Camilla smiled and then looked at the boy's back sorrowfully, knowing his full intent. He continued walking and nodded towards Leo. Leo winced in pain as he looked away. The boy trudged forward, knowing his inevitable fated battle will occur.

A devilish fate from years ago brought residence from another world to corrupt the ground they traveled on.

Bug like creatures came out of zippers from another world to come out before more varieties of monsters came out and followed the boy in his walk towards his battle.

Dragons are obsessive and greedy creatures from eons ago. Only a dragon can defeat a dragon.

A petite girl walked past Ryoma. The red cladded samurai only closed his eyes, accepting the decision that his sister will walk. Whether it be in defeat or in victory will the world see. The silver hair the flowed from her head covered the two sisters she held dearly and tightly. They both cried, knowing this may be the last time they may see each other ever again. The girl held a devilish grin before she went and vigorously kissed her pineapple brother and then left to walk forward towards her destiny. Takumi stared and mouth opened agape before a tear appeared traveling down his cheek.

Thus, a Golden apple was made to sate a dragon's greed. But it divided two families apart even more than fate had in store for them.

Just like the boy, zippers appeared behind the girl, the monsters obediently followed the girl. She smirked at the sight; it will be her victory over his forces. Die trying.

Others have tried to seek the everlasting fruit, to obtain its powers to sate their own greed and misfortune.

Severa coughed a bit in pain as Laslow and Odin helped her up. She held in her hands a fruit like keychain. It was the shape of a grape. It was broken and so was the belt on the floor next to her. She stifled a cry to show no weakness. Odin clenched his teeth and Laslow looked sadly at the scene. It was all too familiar to them.

All of them have failed to endure a dragon's wrath. And so they fought…

The armies stopped in the middle, bordering between Nohr and Hoshido. There, both boy and girl feral roars began to change them into mighty beasts of legends. Their horns connected like two bucks trying to show dominance to each other. Both armies stood and watched stoically, letting the two commanders duke it out before it would be there turn.

Thus, remnants of Valla scourged the earth with both friend and foe…

Azure in her white dress flowing across the winds of war as it stirred in front of her. Her eyes bore sadness as she stared at the scene between the two dragons, her two best friends. She opened her hand as a golden light illuminated from her palms. An apple shined in front of her. The Apple of Power, the source of everyone's plight.

The dragons backed off and reverted back to their human forms. They both stood in front of their armies, panting as they both held wounds that were afflicted upon them. The boy cried into the heavens as he took out a belt and a lockseed before he slapped the belt onto his waist. The girl gave a toothy grin, a bloodthirsty tint in her eyes before she calmly took out her belt and lockseed and placed the belt on her waist.

They both clicked the side of their lockseed buttons.

"BANNANA" "ORANGE" their perspective locks said as two zippers appeared above them, lowering down a giant orange and banana fruit on their perspective heads.

"HENSHIN", they both cried and slapped the lock seed onto their belts before slashing them with the sword to open them up.

"SOIYA"

The Orange fruit slowly descended from its heavenly zipper before landing on her head. It split as it perched and then became armor for torso up. It looked like an orange samurai.

"ORANGE ARMS"

"HAMACHI ORE STAGU"

Armor Rider of Hoshido has been placed on the drama to fight for her honor, family, and deceased mother. This woman defied the ones that brought her up for her own, true family.

"SOIYA"

"BANANA ARMS"

The Banana fruit slowly descended as well, encompassing the boy- no the man driven by his notion of peace. He looked like a banana knight from bedtime Norhian tales his brother would tell him.

"KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR ~ "

Nohr's Banana knight has come to battle. Despite his father being a bloodthirsty man, he believed in his siblings that he was raised with. He loved them all dearly but he wanted this to end effectively now. The more they conquered, the less blood that had to shed.

Destiny has brought them together for the final match. This fight declared whose ideal world would be more powerful to usher a new golden age for both Hoshido and Nohr.

 **AN: I have no intention of finishing the story as I've said. But if anyone wants to adopt the idea, message me because I like the idea of this crossover I thought of. It's pretty much a One-Shot/ Idea thing like I had for Hunter X Huntress.**

 **Oh, speaking of which. Hunter x Huntress will be updated soon. I'm trying to get it in early since school has started for me. Anyways, message me if you want.**

 **Have a lovely day- SinfulWright**


End file.
